undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
SnapTale
|date = March 25, 2019 |website = Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = }} SnapTale is an Undertale AU in which a sudden, unexplainable event causes half of the population of the Underground to perish, leaving the survivors to deal with their losses. Some characters take multiple roles, like Papyrus taking both his own and his brother's role. The AU was inspired by Avengers Infinity War. Character Changes The List of Known Victims and Survivors: * Sans - Found dead in his brother's arms at his home in Snowdin. * Papyrus- Alive and living in Snowdin. Mourning the death of his brother. * Undyne- Alive. Still the Captain of the Royal Guard. More determined than ever to free the remaining monsters from the barrier. * Alphys - Dead. No current replacement has come to fill the role of the Royal Scientist. * Toriel - Died in the Ruins. Soul and consciousness still live on inside Asriel. * Asgore - Died amongst his garden of flowers. Throne still lies empty as no one wants to take the role of King. * Mettaton- Still alive and keeping feelings up for the grieving monsters. Secretly hides his deep sadness for the loss of Alphys and Napstablook. * Napstablook - Died and found when Mettaton found his dust over old diaries. * Asriel- Alive and in true form after absorbing his dying mother's soul. * Muffet- Alive but struggling to keep business with the mass death of multiple spiders. Her pet is dead as well. * Monster Kid- Living but orphaned. Sleeps where they can. * Burgerpants - Died on the job. His life is still a mess after death. * Gerson - Dead, nothing left but his shell and his books. * Mad Dummy- Alive and madder than ever. * Ruins Dummy - Dead and more untalkative than ever. * Doggo - Dead. Found dust at sentry station. Truly nothing moves now. * Dogamy and Dogaressa - Dogamy alive but Dogaressa dead. The former in a state of shock over his wife's death. * Lesser Dog- Alive but less drawn to petting. * Greater Dog- Also alive, but less enthusiastic * RG1 and RG2 - Dead. Nothing left but two piles of armor outside the lab in Hotland * Nice-Cream Guy- Alive. Replacement for Burgerpants as the vendor for MTT Brand foods. Travels around underground with cart for Nice-Cream and burgers to cheer the monsters up, to little avail. * Catty and Bratty - First Alive, second dead. Catty left in mourning at junk store. * Temmies - Confirmed to be all but a few dead. * Tem Shop Temmie- Alive but abandoned all hopes of going to college over grief. * Bob- Alive. * Ragel- Alive and still dancing, but for sorrow. * Onionsan - Unconfirmed. Presumed dead but potentially alive. Due to water, it is impossible to tell for sure. * So Sorry- Alive. Attempting to rebuild some of the population with Doodlebogs. * Glyde - Dead. No one left to say how great he is. * River Person- Alive, or are they? (Yes they are.) Riddles now revolve around the tragedy. * Jerry- Unknown. Disappeared after the disaster. Maybe dead but is said that he may have gone on an emotional journey to understand his true self (and find some WiFi connection). Asriel During the sudden death of half of all monsters, Flowey was near enough by to Toriel to be able to be next to her at her death. While she died, Flowey took her soul and reverted back into Asriel. Asriel then took the place as caretaker of the Ruins and carer for any humans that would fall down into the Underground. In his head, he can hear the voice and consciousness of his mother surviving in her soul. Toriel's words keep Asriel on track and to keep being kind and caring. Themes: Child in the Ruins (Your Best Friend), Snapped Down (Fallen Down), Papyrus When half the monsters began to die, Papyrus was at home with his brother Sans and held him in his arms when he began to die. Papyrus was then left in tears with his brother's death and never recovered from the incident. From then on, Papyrus lost his enthusiasm for cooking, puzzle making, and other things. He also spends a lot of time hanging out with Snowdrake, as he likes to get annoyed at the bad puns like he once did with his brother. He wears Sans' hoodie like in Disbelief. Themes: Why? (Nyeh heh heh!), Losstrousle (Bonetrousle), Undyne After the sudden disaster, Undyne was filled with an overwhelming sense of failure and defeat for not being able to do anything about the death of half the monsters. But from this, she awakened a power inside of herself which allowed for her to carry on. Undyne uses her DETERMINATION to continue as the head of the Royal Guard, and this power keeps her determined to capture a human more than ever. Although Alphys is gone, Undyne often talks to Mettaton about fond memories of the royal scientist in their spare time. Themes: Spear of DETERMINATION (Spear of Justice), Mettaton The star of the Underground was heavily affected by the event. Mettaton lost both Alphys and his cousin Napstablook in the disaster and carries a great sorrow with him throughout his performances on TV. He tries to put on a happy façade and continues to keep the spirits of the grieving monsters through his various shows. With Alphys dead, Mettaton took the responsibility of looking after the Amalgamates in the True Lab, who he still keeps a secret as to not give any further grief to their family members. Themes: TBA Muffet The event took a mass toll on the spider population of the Underground and many including Muffet's own pet were all killed. Muffet was left to grieve her fallen kin and gathered the remaining spiders together. She kept up her running of the spider bake sale, but with most spiders gone the amount available to be made was massively reduced. To compensate for the limits on making spider-based products, Muffet raised the prices dramatically. Muffet became somewhat more violent after the great disaster, hating those who refuse to buy from her and support the spider cause. Themes: TBA Monster Kid Having being orphaned in the disaster, Monster Kid was forced onto the streets of Snowdin. From then on, Monster Kid was forced to go around and beg for places to sleep each night, often spending weeks at Papyrus's house or at Grillby's. Occasionally, he would ask to sleep at Undyne's house, who he was let into gladly. This allowed for Monster Kid and Undyne to become friends, and for Monster Kid to finally be known to their true hero. Dogamy After his wife's death, Dogamy spent months away from his job in complete shock of what had happened. He spent the time locked away in his home and when he came out he still kept a sad and mournful expression with him. Mad Dummy Having found their cousin not much for conversation, the Mad Dummy grew in rage immensely. Now constantly fuelled with rage, they are more concerned with dealing revenge on anybody (or anything) that they can blame for the Underground's losses. Themes: Dumbfoundedly Mad! (Dummy!) So Sorry With a reputation to apologies for everything, So Sorry felt himself responsible for the major tragedy and began a quest to try and do as many things right. He began a project to try and draw a new population for the Underground with his Doodlebogs and other creations. This plan led to more havoc as many of his creations ran wild around the Underground, which led for him to apologies more. Themes: So Sorry For Your Loss... (So Sorry) Temmies The disaster struck a massive blow for the Tems, with almost all of their population wiped from existence. Those who remain keep their memories alive in various forms. Tem Shop Tem Temmie still ran the Tem Shop after the disaster in an attempt to raise money to go to college to try and learn to bring the Temmies back (a vain ambition). Tem Flakes are less well made however, as Temmie has less Tems to help her. Themes: TBA Ragel Ragel remains his old self, a mushroom dancer questioning reality, but this time he dances for the sorrow felt by the Underground after the disastrous event. As one of the last members of Temmie village, he was given the rank of Temmie by his fellow villagers in hope it would boost their population. River Person The River Person continues to ferry monsters along the river, yet now they speak more mysteriously. Riddles about those who fell in the disaster, such as Sans and Asgore, are often spoken to those who take the ferry. Jerry After the disaster, Jerry went missing. It was assumed he had been a victim to the disaster, but the lack of any trace of his phone meant many were uncertain. It is theorised that he has ventured to a far reach of the Underground, to find new purpose after the incident (or more probable, to seek better WiFi connection). Location Changes Ruins TBA Snowdin TBA Waterfall TBA Tem Village Themes: TBA Hotland TBA CORE TBA New Home TBA Sub-AUs SnapSwap When the characters who disappear in SnapTale stay, and those who stayed leave. Trivia * The name SnapTale is a reference to Infinity War. * It is up to interpretation for if this AU lies within the MCU, and Thanos is responsible for this AU or not. Your decision. However, Endgame doesn't help here, as the monsters are all gone for good. * Originally it was canon, but it created a bit of controversy, so it was made up to interpretation. * Because monsters have less physical matter than humans, they can never be reversed back to life. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Noble Dark